Magic Moment
by DiehardJavaJunkie14
Summary: It was sure to be a day that went down in Gilmore History. He had the ring, he knew what he was going to say... but the day went by so slowly. JavaJunkie all the way!


**A/N: This is an answer to my own challenge on the message board I go on all the time... challenge was to write a fic about a Gilmore milestone. Enjoy and leave a review if you are so inclined!**

"Hey, Lulu, do you have the time?" Luke asked.

"4:30," Lulu answered.

Luke rolled his eyes. This day was sure to go down in Gilmore history, if it would go a little faster. Luke knew what he was going to say, where he was going to say it, and how it would happen. He even had the ring.

But he had to get through Friday night dinner first.

Countless hours of arguing with Taylor and Kirk, running in and out of the kitchen, and the breakfast and lunch rushes usually made the days fly by. But that was not the case today. The hours seemed to drag on and on, and Luke grew extremely impatient.

He was going to propose to Lorelai, finally, and the anxiety was really affecting him. He left the diner early and stopped at Lorelai's house to get ready for dinner.

He was ready in ten minutes. Lorelai had been getting ready for forty-five.

"Luke, hurry up, we're going to be late!" Lorelai called from the bedroom.

Luke turned to Rory, who had been ready for twenty minutes already, and rolled his eyes.

"Mom, Luke and I have been ready, let's go!" Rory shouted.

Lorelai finally emerged from the bedroom, holding two pairs of shoes.

"Mom, don't even ask me. The ones in your right hand are blue, not black, so put the black shoes on and let's go," Rory instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," Lorelai sarcastically saluted Rory and the three were on their way to the Gilmore mansion.

The ride for Luke was even longer than the day had been. He was so close, yet so far away. Dinner and drinks were the only things standing in the way of his "moment," the special day he had wanted since he and Lorelai got back together.

The maid greeted the three at the door and seated them for drinks. Emily spent half the night complaining about some DAR function and "an intolerable woman" she knew.

"Luke, have you gotten a chance to go to the golf course yet, work on your putting?" Richard asked.

Luke snapped back to reality. "No, actually… things have been really busy at the diner, and…"

"Well, that's what I like to hear. A man who takes his work very seriously, that's very rare nowadays…"

While Richard rambled on and on about responsibility, Lorelai cracked jokes that weren't appreciated by the Gilmores, and Rory talked about school, Luke couldn't seem to pay attention. He was nervous, fidgety… not normal Luke.

He politely excused himself and tried to find the restroom. He didn't need to use it, but he figured he could hide in there for ten minutes or so before Lorelai came looking for him.

He wandered around the corridors, staring at paintings and sculptures as he walked. It was funny to Luke that Lorelai grew up in such a "perfect" home. There was no dust, no clutter, and everything was in perfect condition.

"Smooth escape, James Bond, where are you headed?" Lorelai asked.

Luke jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Sorry, I just… I can't believe you lived here. It must have been so boring," Luke offered.

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah, it was. I mean, sometimes I was glad that I lived in a house like this. But, most of the time, I hated it. I wanted out so badly. I think I had one favorite spot in this whole house, and that was it. Other than that, I didn't miss it when I left."

"Which spot was your favorite?"

Lorelai grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him upstairs and onto the balcony.

"Ah, the balcony," Luke started.

"I felt like I was safest out here, for some reason. It was the only place where I could get away from King Henry and Marie Antoinette."

"Isn't this the balcony where you and Christopher…"

"Yeah, it is," Lorelai interrupted. "But it really isn't what I remember this balcony for. I just… associate… this balcony with what happened with Chris and my escape from the Gilmore world. And it's not like I think about that every time I get on this balcony, you know? Nothing spectacular and worthy to remember has happened on this balcony, I just… remember."

Luke was not about to be outdone by Christopher. It wasn't a competition, but Luke wanted to be remembered in a place Lorelai loved. He decided to change his plan around a little. Luke got down on one knee.

"Lorelai Gilmore, you are my whole world. I love you. I always have, and I always will. Will you marry me?"

Lorelai stood there for a moment. She was completely taken aback, and she hadn't suspected anything.

"Yes," she said.

Luke slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her.

Lorelai quickly broke away. "We're getting married, Luke," she said excitedly.

"Was that a spectacular and worthy to remember moment?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled and nodded.

"Now do you "associate" this balcony with Christopher?"

Lorelai gave Luke a confused look.

"Christopher who?" she asked with a smile.


End file.
